universo_dos_fakesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Raio da aurora
Raio da aurora: Essa foi a espada que lúcifer usou para matar os leviatãns. A raio da aurora foi criada nas batalhas primevas, forjada inicialmente pelo próprio Yahweh; porém, antes da queda do céu, Lúcifer ainda não havia nomeado sua arma mais poderosa.. Afinal, só havia usado-a uma vez; a espada tem esse nome para se igualar com o grande título de glória de Lúcifer, A Estrela da Manhã, O filho da alvorada. A chama arde em fogo, não como o fogo dos humanos, mas um fogo que corta e queima praticamente qualquer coisa. A espada, tem poder enorme e expansivo quando empunhada por seu portador original, porém, quando é um portador comum como um anjo qualquer entre outros, ela não reluz e se torna apenas um grande pedaço de metal. Poderes e habilidades The Annular Adonai A raio da Aurora emana um fogo tão forte que os próprios anjos achavam até certo período que fosse a manifestação do espírito santo na lamina da espada. A chama ardia em fogo branco, porém, conforme os golpes, ela ia mudando de cor, conforme a vontade de seu portador. Chegando ao último ataque, a lâmina reluzia em um fogo único, um fogo vermelho. O Fogo Vermelho entrava dentro da divindade, e ia a paralisando, analisando cada lembrança e cada pensamento, como o tempo para na utilização dessa técnica, o portador tem literalmente todo o tempo para analisar cada lembrança, cada vazio, cada coisa que já fora passada para a divindade ou criatura, a espada passava todo conhecimento e técnicas da divindade para o portador da espada. Um espetáculo pode ser presenciado, a espada Raio da Aurora não só tem seu nome para combinar com seu portador mas também por reluzir em todas as cores de fogo possíveis, mas na hora da morte da divindade, uma explosão pode ser ouvida e com elas, espectros nos mesmos tons de cores que os humanos chamam de “aurora boreal” O fogo vermelho é uma chama que é encontrada apenas nessa espada e no anelar de Adonai. A última vez que essa técnica foi usada, uma calamidade acontecera em todas as dimensões do universo e várias divindades e dimensões, inclusive planos desconhecidos hoje, foram extintos. Protection of darkness Uma barreira negra cobre todo campo de batalha, todo ser vivo e feitiço é enxergado de forma tão lenta que chega a ser ridículo pensar em desviar deles, o portador da espada enquanto a segura, continua a portar de forma normal; a barreira dura um determinado período de tempo, mas se utilizada de forma sábia, o portador consegue controlar este tempo. Outros ataques podem ser executados enquanto a barreira está presente. Visionem Dei A espada abre uma enorme fenda no tecido da realidade, permitindo ao portador enxergar todos os planos possíveis, desde os sete céus até o sheol (inferno), o plano físico, astral, etéreo, e assim por diante, as dimensões particulares as vezes criadas por malakins podem ser muito bem vistas e analisadas, portais podem ser abertos permitindo seu portador se teleportar para qualquer local e qualquer plano, e permitindo a qualquer hora sua entrada, saída e destino próximo. Enchant Runes Permite ao portador, encantar qualquer objeto com uma habilidade que aprendera ou até mesmo com habilidades de seu inimigo; esta habilidade dependendo do nível de poder e aura utilizado de quem a porta, pode desfazer qualquer selo, utilizando o fogo violeta (fogo violeta- chama usada essencialmente para queimar e marcar runas ou fórmulas no espírito do individuo.) Attraction Abrindo uma fenda em qualquer plano, permite o portador manipular os objetos dali e trazer para sua realidade as coisas que habitam no outro plano, isso vai desde criaturas até objetos; pode ser utilizados com certos limites, por exemplo, trazer um objeto encantado que só funciona naquela dimensão não será útil, porém se combinada com o fogo violeta, traz sem problemas aparentes para tal realidade. The betrayal of Judas A espada que antes era luz purificadora, agora se transforma em puras trevas, uma negritude mais negra que o limbo cobre o local onde apenas o portador da espada poderá enxergar; as trevas corroem as almas mais puras e na negritude aliados se tornam inimigos, matando ao seu semelhante; a chacina sendo vista apenas pelo portador da espada, se torna um grande espetáculo de traição. Temptationis in Eden Revelando os desejos mais profanos e os mais puros de toda criatura, é usada como tentação, criando ilusões daquilo que o ser mais almeja alcançar; porém ao começar a ligação com tal desejo que agora parecia tão real, a alma é corroída e jogada ao limbo. Illusion of redemption Cria ilusões na mente de seu inimigo, confundindo as emoções e lembranças, até mesmo os desejos que alguns fazem seu objetivo de vida, afetando todo o psicológico e começando a incapacitar o rival; a ponto de que ele comece a ferir e matar todos os aliados em sua volta, tornando-se apenas um fantoche do portador da espada, que se for de seu agrado, pode controlar os poderes de quem antes era seu inimigo e controlar todas suas memórias e emoções. Soul Perierat As lembranças são perdidas, os conhecimentos se vão, tudo que o oponente pode ter aprendido em séculos é esquecido em questões de segundos, se tornando uma mente vazia, um espírito fraco e uma alma inexistente. Não tendo mais força para se lembrar de algo, apenas o que resta é ao opositor cair de joelhos e ter uma morte lenta e trágica. Categoria:Armas de lúcifer